The present disclosure relates to electronic apparatuses and image forming apparatuses and particularly relates to a technique of a method for displaying an operating screen.
In executing, for example, a copy function of an image forming apparatus, the user can arbitrarily change various setting items, such as the copy scale, the copy darkness, and stapling, on the image forming apparatus. Generally, an operating screen including selection keys corresponding to various setting items is displayed on a display integrated with a touch panel. The user performs an operation of changing a setting item which he/she desires to change by pushing down the selection key corresponding to the setting item.
As techniques for increasing the convenience of the operating screen for the user, there are known a method for differentiating the display content of the selection key often used by the user from those of the other selection keys and a technique for changing the manner of displaying (for example, size or color) of each selection key depending upon the frequency of use of the corresponding setting item.